How Little We Know
by FloodFeSTeR
Summary: If anyone knew, he would be portrayed as less of the powerful demon he was, is. But maybe that wouldn't be so bad. Sesshomaru/OC, slow romance.
1. Chapter 1

_**11:34 p.m. - 2/3/14**_

_This is the preface, it's supposed to be short, but I don't feel that it came out the way I wanted it to, and I promise it will get better. Lyrics belong to Angus and Julia Stone. I own nothing._

* * *

**_***A Geisha is not allowed to love***_**

**_And I'm waiting for the day..._**

She calls to him, desperate for a touch, and he comes to her, just like he does everytime. It has never been a question, he has never hesitated for her. He has always come at her beck and call, though he shouldn't. Frowned on or not, he follows her fingers carefully, eyes watching possessively.

_**I know you've got the part...**_

He reaches out, his claws catching her palm, and her body quivers, twisting, her eyes closing as she presses her back against his, feeling the heat through his kimono. It's magical almost, the way she moves, but she doesn't look into it too deeply. He doesn't want to, he doesn't need to, this isn't permanent. Of course he knows this is a lie, but he wants to live it a little longer.

_**And I'm waiting for the day...**_

She breaths out his name and his attention is on her again, undivided attention, she was good at that. She had always been good at that, being captivating, stunning almost. Had he really just thought that? About a woman, a _human_ woman? He was losing it no, wasn't he? He was finally going what humans called crazy. He could see it happening, with the way she treated him it was a valid response. He had seen her drive plenty of human and demons crazy in his time at her side.

_**I know you'll have the heart...**_

She is flush against him, her hips rotating against his, her body twisting to where her chest was against his, a smile on her ruby lips. His own lips twitched towards a smile, one of those Jaken feared so deeply, but she knew what it meant and it had her arms wrapped around his neck, tugging him down towards her. He complied and let his lips ghost across hers, knowing she would be angry fif he actually kissed her.

_**And I'm hoping that you'll say...**_

She chuckles and pulls away from him, bare feet making a strange noise as they slid across the floor. Her eyes, a bright violet, were shaded by long lashes as she spun away from him, arms splayed out at her sides. He stayed in his spot, his lips lowering into indifference once again, but he derived some pleasure in watching her spin across the floor. She seemed free, more so than he had ever felt if he wanted to be honest.

_**That you loved me this whole time...**_

"_Sesshomaru..." _his pointed ears prick at her voice and a sense of weightlessness moves through him. But he doesn't smile, he doesn't call her name, he doesn't follow. She doesn't want him to, so he obeys, like a good dog for its master. He felt weak at first, but now he feels...blessed, to be in this position. He is broken, like a stallion from the hills. It hurts, sort of, but he understands the secrecy. If anyone knew, heaven forbid Jaken, he would be portrayed as less of the powerful demon he was.

But maybe that wouldn't be so bad.

_*****A Geisha is not allowed to love*****_

* * *

_Sorry for any grammatical errors. And yes, this will be a dip into the idea of a slowly submissive Sesshomaru. But he's not gonna be a puss or anything._


	2. Chapter 2

_**11:06 p.m. – 2/19/14**_

_I didn't mean for it to take me this long to post this up but I guess it is what it is and I hope you guys still enjoy. I enjoyed doing this chapter because I never get to put my fantasies into my other stories the way I can with this. The others are dark and disturbing while this won't be as dark, but it will have dark parts, it's mostly light and airy. The beginning sounds a little out there and it didn't really come out the way I wanted to but fun none the less._

_This is merely an introduction chapter. The next chapter is when you meet my Geisha. _

_The descriptions of the wolves come from pictures I found on Facebook that belong to someone I only know as Falvie._

* * *

It started with a demon.

Her name was Damascus, and she was a wolf.

Ten feet high, her fur the color of the sea and her eyes the same hue as the sun.

Her domain was a top the highest mountain in Japan that solely belonged to a hoard of wolves, Tekania. It was a haven for all canines and it was also a fortress. Only a demon could enter, only a demon could leave. That was the law of the land around Tekania.

But one human was able to get around the law.

Because of Damascus.

The woman's name was Yuki, and she hadn't come alone. A small bundle was cradled against her chest. Stepping onto the worn path of paw prints into the mountain she stared up, unable to see the top because of the mist. She shivered, seeing movement against the high rises on either side of the path. She knew piercing eyes were watching her but she had to get through here. Only the wolf demon goddess could help her.

"I am here to see Damascus," she called out, watching a few small rocks roll from the rises.

After a moment a small wolf stepped into view, teeth bared and head low, left paw slid out in front of them to make attacking easier. Yuki held the bundle close, taking a small step back from the gate. Its coat was a deep brown, almost having the same distinct pattern in the form of wood grain. Small horns came from the crown of its head, reared back and silver in color.

"Humans are not aloud," it growled out, voice almost echoing.

Yuki swallowed. "I am here to see Damascus," she said firmly, nerves slightly rattled, but she was here for her child.

The wolf growled and lunged at her but was knocked back as they smacked straight into another wolf, this one two or three foot taller than them. They were plain, fur long and shaggy, the same color as the first, nails scratching against the ground beneath their feet.

"She says she may pass," the wolf growled, the words coming through though they were busy biting at the firsts ankle.

The smaller wolf whimpered and scrambled to its feet, scurrying up the high rise on Yuki's left. She stared at the new breed in front of her with fear struck through her wide, cerulean eyes; the beast was up to her chest. It straightened its stance and stared at her with placid eyes bowing its head slightly.

"My name is Hanzel, I will guide you to –"

"No you will not Hanzel."

Hanzel bowed and growled up the path, their teeth bore in disgust. "Mind your own business Dimit."

Yuki was beginning to get impatient with these wolves, if one of them didn't help her to the top soon she would snap. Even if it meant her death. A tall, slender, long bodied wolf slinked into view; it had to be eight feet tall and then some. Its teeth were long, overlapping its long snout on both the bottom and top lips. It was sleek gray and had black arrows across its crown, front legs and back, zigzagging across its equally long tail.

It looked dangerous.

"Luring a wanted human to dinner," Dimit was grinning. "You _are_ as dumb as I thought you were."

"Will one of you please take me to Damascus?"

The hounds turned their attention to waiting Yuki, seeing her form shaking. Dimit bared their teeth Hanzel, making the other wolf grumble and stalk away. They then approached Yuki, staring down their muzzle at her. "You are as Damscus described to me. Hanzel is a wicked thing, almost eating you when he knew you were expected. Filthy beast will be punished, now follow me."

As Dimit turned their back to her she piped up, finding her voice. "How do I know you can be trusted?"

Dimit paused and looked back at her. "I have yet to bow at you. Did you actually believe I would treat you with _that_ much respect?"

Yuki stared, coming to that realization. "I forgot about that…I was foolish to think such a thing."

"Yes you were, now hurry. Damascus is preparing for her hunt and you will not have another chance to have an audience with her."

Yuki watched the beast turn on her again and swallowed her fear, following behind it in silence.

* * *

Damascus was more intimidating than Yuki remembered. She was ten feet high and her fur bristled, a darker shade of blue than before. She lay across a flat boulder, licking at bloody claws as she washed Dimit lead her human audience into her home. The giant beast paused in her cleaning and lifted her head high, piercing yellow eyes falling on the young human with curiosity obvious in them. She smiled, lips pulling up over black and red gums, and she spoke, but her mouth did not move.

"Yuki Karahisha, why have you asked audience with me? Why should I have let you, a human, into my sanctuary?"

Yuki flinched at her voice, eyes watching Dimit as they sat a ways behind Damascus, back on their haunches with a bored look on their face. Her eyes flickered back to Damascus and saw her waiting for an answer. Swallowing she lifted the bundle in her arms, slowly going down onto her knees and bowing her head.

"My child, she was still born. I…I cannot go another day without the only child I will ever bare," she looked up to Damascus. "You are the only demon that can bring a deceased child that is as young as she back from the land of the dead, I beg of you, please bring my daughter back to me."

Damascus stared at the waiting human for a long time before she lowered her lips and closed her eyes. "And what do I gain in return?"

Yuki paused, she had not thought of that. She was a foolish human. "I…I do not know."

Damascus opened her eyes. "I had brought my child back to the land of the living once before," Yuki stared, hopeful. "But I cannot bring him back a second time. He died honorable, at a ripe age, but I want him back. To give your child life, she was suckle on my sons soul. If I manage to get it inside of your offspring, in eighteen years time, she will have a choice to make. She must either breed to produce me a new, stronger, child, or she must choose to let my son use what flesh and bone she has to mold himself a new body. Whichever she chooses, I will be present to hear that decision. Understood?"

Yuki hesitated but then a memory of a child's cry hit her ears and her jaw set. She nodded and then her face drew a blank as the wolf stood, a grin coming across her canine features, and she let a loud howl through the air. New howls faded in, joining hers, and Yuki smiled slightly, her ear drums ringing as she felt the child squirming in her hands. Dimit stared in slight disbelief, but their face did not show it and then they stood, letting their own howl ring through the mist, eyes watching a new mother cradling her baby against her chest.

A babies cry started through the air, piercing and repulsive.


	3. Chapter 3

_**I swore I wasn't going to post up a lone Authors Note chapter but this is more important than anything.**_

_**SOPA (Stop Online Piracy Acts) is looking to ban any fan based information on the internet. Deviantart, FanFiction, Wattpad, fan made videos – EVERYTHING – is going to be wiped clean. If you are a part of these communities you can be potentially fined or even sent to PRISON for using copyrighted material in your stories or art (meaning everything, seeing as the characters in our stories are copyrighted by their respected companies).**_

_**This isn't just for the U.S., this is for the entire world. In order to sign this petition it's not very hard. You must create an account though, but that is still not hard. Please guys, you have to help us, and you since you all enjoy these stories as much as we do.**_

_**FanFiction boosted my confidence because of all of this praise I received and I am on my way to actually publishing my own book! Don't let them take away this precious activity for any of us and SIGN THIS PETITION. All you have to do is click a button.**_

_**If the link I give does not work go to **_u/2341566/RaisingHeartExelion, _**the official link is in her profile and I will be adding it to my profile as well.**_

_**LINK: **_ .gov/petition/stop-sopa-2014/q0Vkk0Zr

_**PLEASE HELP US SAVE FANFICTION! RISE UP! PLEASE POST THIS WHERE YOU CAN, IT MEANS THE WORLD.**_


End file.
